Rahasia Takumi dan Shingyouji
by buttercup2006
Summary: Takumi dan Shingyouji sepertinya menimpan rahasia dan membuat Gii & Misu penasaran. Rahasia apakah yang disimpan Takumi dan Shingyouji yang menyebabkan mereka jarang "mengapeli" kekasih mereka?
1. Chapter 1

RAHASIA TAKUMI DAN SHINGYOUJI

Resume: Takumi dan Shingyouji sepertinya menimpan rahasia dan membuat Gii & Misu penasaran. Rahasia apakah yang disimpan Takumi dan Shingyouji yang menyebabkan mereka jarang "mengapeli" kekasih mereka?

Karakter Takumi dan Shingyouji bisa dibilang sukses mencuri hati para fans Takumi –Kun series (Tak terkecuali gue! He-he-he!) Fanfic ini menceritakan duet imut Takumi & Shingyouji karena mereka juga akrab satu sama lain. Kejadian di Fanfic ini pun juga melibatkan "kekasih" mereka: Gii & Misu. Penasaran? Silahkan baca fanfic ini. I don't own Takumi –kun Series! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1:

Shidou Gakuen, usai sekolah

Takumi mempercepat langkahnya, ia bergegas meninggalkan gedung sekolah sambil menggenggam erat tas sekolahnya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, takut dirinya diikuti. Saat ia melintasi taman Shidou Gakuen, tiba-tiba ada yang meneriaki namanya: "Hayama!". Walau berusaha berpura-pura tidak dengar, Takumi akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Akaike, sahabatnya dan juga ketua disipliner Shidou berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Hayama! Kau terburu-buru sekali! Mau kemana?" Tanya Akaike.

"Oh?Eh..aku mau kembali ke asrama!" Sahut Takumi agak gugup. Akaike menatapnya heran.

"Tapi jalan ke asrama sebelah sana!" Kata Akaike sambil menunjuk kearah lain. Takumi gelagapan.

"Oh?Aku hanya mau mengambil jalan lain saja! Sudah ya!" Seru Takumi sambil bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Akaike yang terheran-heran. Akaike hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan menuju asrama.

Sementara itu, Takumi mulai berlari-lari kecil menuju Gudang Penyimpanan Barang bekas di belakang gedung sekolah. Ia sekali-sekali menoleh ke kiri-kanannya takut ada yang melihanya. Syukurlah tak seorang pun berada di dekat Gudang Penyimpanan Barang bekas. Takumi lalu mendekat ke pintu gudang sambil mengetuk sebanyak 5x, menandakan sebuah sandi. Tak lama, pintu gudang terbuka, dan nampak Shingyouji, Kouhai-nya tersenyum menyambutnya. Ia mempersilahkan Takumi masuk.

Di dalam gudang, mereka mendekat ke salah satu sudut gudang. Takumi lalu menyerahkan sesuatu yang ia keluarkan dari tas sekolahnya ke Shingyouji. Shingyouji sumringah menerima barang yang diberikan Takumi.

"Terima kasih, Hayama-san! Maaf gara-gara aku Hayama-san jadi ikut repot!" Kata Shingyouji sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, Shingyouji-kun! Aku senang bisa membantumu dalam hal ini!" Jawab Takumi sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kouhai-nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, aku harus latihan kendo! Sehabis latihan, nanti aku kembali lagi kesini!" Kata Shingyouji sambil menyandang tasnya. Takumi mengangguk, ia lalu mengantar Shingyouji ke depan pintu gudang. Shingyouji berlari kearah sekolah, sekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan melambai kearah Takumi. Takumi balas melambai dan masuk ke Gudang.

Keesokan harinya, setelah pulang sekolah, giliran Shingyouji yang bergegas menuju gudang penyimpanan barang bekas di belakang sekolah. Shingyouji mempercepat langkahnya sambil menggenggam sesuatu di kedua tangannya.

"Shingyouji!" Terdengar suara keras memanggilnya. Deg! Jantung Shingyouji berdegup kencang! Ia tahu persis pemilik suara itu! Ia lalu menoleh pelan ke belakang. Nampak Misu, "majikannya" berdiri tegak sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Arata-san! Konnichiwa!" Kata Shingyouji gugup.

"Mau kemana kamu terburu-buru seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak mendengar panggilanku? Seorang "Piaraan" yang baik tentu menjawab panggilan majikannya! Dan apa ini?" tegur Misu sambil merebut barang yang dipegang Shingyouji yang ternyata adalah sekotak susu. Misu memperhatikan susu itu sambil mengerutkan dahi tanda heran.

"Full Cream?Biasanya kau minum rasa coklat?" Tanya Misu sambil meneliti susu kotak itu.

"E..eh, aku hanya ingin minum rasa lain selain coklat saja!" Jawab Shingyouji sambil berusaha mengambil kembali kotak susunya tapi gagal karena Misu keburu mencengkram tangannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sore ini jangan lupa ke Executive room! Kau sudah tiga hari tidak kesana!Apa kau berusaha melanggar perintah "majikannmu?" Kata Misu mendekatkan mukanya ke Shingyouji. Shingyouji gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Ti…tidak, bukan begitu! Aku tengah banyak tugas kelompok sampai tidak sempat kesana! A… aku janji sore ini akan kesana!" jawab Shingyouji gugup.

"Bagus! Kutunggu kau sore ini! Jadilah "Piaraan yang baik!""Kata Misu sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengembalikan kotak susunya. Tidak lupa ia memberi "kecupan kecil" di bibir Shingyouji sebelum pergi. Shingyouji menghembuskan napasnya Huff! Nyaris saja! Pikirnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju gudang penyimpanan di belakang sekolah.

Malam harinya, di ruang utama tempat murid-murid Shidou gakuen berkumpul, nampak Gii dan Akaike tengah mengobrol di salah satu sofa. Tidak lama, Toshihisa ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Apa? Takumi akhir-akhir ini menghindar darimu?" Tanya Toshihisa heran. Mereka tengah membicarakan Takumi yang belakangan terlihat agak aneh. Awalnya mereka pikir itu hanya semata sikap Takumi untuk "Menjaga jarak" dengan Gii sesuai perjanjian mereka dulu. Tapi belakangan Takumi selalu terlihat tergesa-gesa dan cenderung menghindar bila ditanya.

"Ya! Dia bahkan menolak bertemu denganku di Green House kemarin! Kupikir dia tengah banyak tugas atau sejenisnya! Tapi kulihat dia agak santai akhir-akhir ini!" Kata Gii.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin aku bertemu Hayama setelah jam pelajaran, dia terlihat tergesa-gesa! Saat kutanya mau kemana, dia beralasan ingin kembali ke asrama, padahal jelas-jelas kulihat dia berjalan kearah sebaliknya!" Sahut Akaike. Mereka lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mencurigai Takumi, karena aku percaya padanya! Tapi jelas-jelas terlihat sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Kata Gii. Ada nada sedih saat Gii berkata seperti itu. Akaike dan Toshihisa menatapnya prihatin. Memang sedih rasanya bila orang yang kita sayangi menyimpan rahasia dan tidak mau membaginya.

"Sepertinya kalian tengah membicarakan Hayama?" Seru sebuah suara. Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah asal suara. Nampak Misu berdiri menatap mereka. Biasanya Misu cuek dan tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang. Tapi ia tidak sengaja "menguping" pembicaraan mereka berkaitan dengan teman sekamarnya sekaligus teman dekat "Peliharaannya".

"Misu, apa kau memperhatikan apa ada yang aneh dari Takumi akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Akaike saat Misu ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Ya! Belakangan ini dia tidak seperti biasanya! Ia kembali ke kamar saat waktu Jam malam hampir tiba, dia juga diam-diam sering memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tasnya malam hari saat dikiranya aku sudah tidur!" Jawab Misu.

"Tidak biasanya kau perhatian padanya!" Kata Gii sedikit ketus.

"Jelas aku perhatian padanya karena dia teman sekamarku! Lagipula, sebagai kekasihnya, bukankah kau yang harus lebih perhatian padanya?" Kata Misu tajam setengah menyindir. Gii kaget mendengar perkataan tajam Misu. Akaike yang melihat gelagat Gii dan Misu yang akan berdebat buru-buru mengengahi.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang, apa kalian tahu kenapa Takumi bisa berubah seperti itu?" Tanya Akaike.

"Sebenarnya, aku ikut pembicaraan ini karena juga berkaitan dengan Shingyouji secara tidak langsung!" Seru Misu. Ketiga temannya menatapnya heran. "Singyouji-kun katamu?" Tanya Toshihisa.

"Ya! Dia juga mulai aneh akhir-akhir ini! Dia sudah absen tiga hari dari Executive Room, selalu terlihat tergesa-gesa dan menghindar! Persis Hayama!" Jawab Misu.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara yang menurutku bisa mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Takumi dan Shingyouji-kun!" Kata Toshihisa.

"Apa caranya?" Tanya Gii penasaran.

"Membuntuti merak diam-diam! Memang kesannya tidak sopan tapi itu satu-satunya cara!" Jawab Toshihisa.

"Kesannya seperti memata-matai!" Kata Gii ragu. Misu mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kurasa itu boleh juga! Biar aku saja yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka!" Seru Akaike menawarkan diri. Ia merasa mudah mengikuti Takumi karena mereka sekelas. Mereka lalu menyerahkan urusan mengikuti Takumi dan Shinyouji ke Akaike dibantu Toshihisa.

Well, apakah yang tengah disembunyikan Takumi? Dan apa pula kaitannya dengan Shingyouji-kun? Penasaran? Chapter berikutnya menyusul


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, seprti biasa Takumi bergegas meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Tidak lupa ia cel;ingukan memastikan tidak ada yang megikutinya. Namun, tak disangka, Akaike saat itu diam-diam membuntutinya dari belakang. Penasaran akan tingkah laku Takumi.

Takumi mempercepat langkahnya menuju gudang penyimpanan barang-barang bekas di belakang gedung sekolah. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar sana, Takumi mengetuk pintu gudang lima kali. Tak lama, pintu gudang terbuka dan nampak Shingyouji-kun tersenyum menyambutnya. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke gudang.

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Akaike yang bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dekat gudang melihat semuanya. Penasaran, Akaike keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendekati tembok gudang. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka berdua keluar dari gudang.

"Seandainya saja besok kita tidak ada ulangan, kita pasti bisa lebih lama disini!" Terdengar suara sedih Shingyouji-kun.

"Sudahlah! Tenang saja! Segalanya pasti akan baik-baik saja! Besok sepulang sekolah kita kembali lagi kesini!" Kata Takumi menenangkan. Mereka lalu berjalan kembali ke asrama. Saat mereka sudah tidak tampak, Akaike bergegas menuju pintu gudang dan dicobanya membuka pintu gudang yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Akaike masuk ke dalam gudang yang remang-remang. Isi gudang yang rata-rata perabotan bekas Shidou gakuen berserakan dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari sudut gudang. Akaike melngkah pelan menuju asal suara itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Akaike saat melhat "sesuatu" yang dirahasiakan Takumi dan Shingyouji selama ini! Akaike lalu keluar dari gudang dan bergegas kembali ke asrama. Ia hendak melaporkan "penemuannya" pada Gii dan teman-temannya.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Takumi dan Shingyouji berada di Gudang belakang sekolah. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka hendak keluar dari Gudang dan kembali ke asrama.

"Aku senang Hayama-san mau membantuku dalam hal ini! Walau aku merasa tidak enak karena terus-tersuan merepotkan Hayama-san!" Kata Shingyouji.

"Ah! Tidak masalah! Aku senang bisa membantumu! Karena aku juga suka.." Kata-kata Takumi terputus saat ia membuka pintu gudang. Takumi dan Shingyouji tak mampu berkata-kata saking kagetnya saat melihat dua orang yang muncul dibalik pintu gudang.

"A…Arata-san?" Kata Singyouji gugup.

"G…Gii?" Kata Takumi tak kalah bedua kaget saat melihat "kekasih" mereka berdiri di pintu gudang dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka juga tak bisa mencegah saat Misu dan Gii menyeruak masuk ke dalam gudang. Mereka juga tak kalah kaget saat melihat Akaike dan Toshihisa juga ikut masuk.

Gii dan Misu masuk ke dalam gudang diikuti Takumi dan Shingyouji. Saat mendekati sudut gudang, Gii dan Misu terperangah melihat sesuatu yang selama ini disembunyikan Takumi dan Shingyouji yang ternyata adalah seekor anak kucing.

Anak kucing berbulu coklat itu menatap heran orang-orang baru yang datang ke gudang. Saat itu ia tengah makan sisa makanan dan susu Full Cream yang dibawakan Takumi dan Shngyouji. Akaike dan Toshihisa yang ikut masuk ke gudang ikut kaget melihat anak kucing itu.

Tak disangka, Gii tesenyum dan berjongkok seraya mengelus anak kucing itu. Anak kucing itu mengeluarkan suara dengkur pelan saat Gii menggelitiki kepalanya.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kau selalu absen dari acara pertemuan kita di Green House? Kau menghabiskan banyak waktumu disini rupanya?" Gii menyindir sambil tersenyum ke Takumi yang salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Singyouji! Apa kau lupa peraturan sekolah yang melarang murid-murid Shidou memiliki binatang peliharaan?" Tanya Misu dengan tegas. Shingyouji buru-buru mendekati Misu seraya memohon" "Arata-san! Kumohon jangan bawa dia ke penampungan! Sekali ini saja! Onegai shimasu!"

"Singyouji-kun! Misu benar! Murid-murid dilarang memiliki binatang piaraan! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak kucing ini sekarang?" Kata Akaike.

"Teman-teman! Aku juga bersalah dalam hal ini! Aku juga yang mengusulkan anak kucing ini disimpan disini! Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Singyouji!" Kata Takumi akhirnya buka suara.

"Rencananya kami akan memohon pada Ohashi-sensei untuk merawat anak kucing ini, dan agar RinRin punya teman main!" Sambung Shingyouji diiringi anggukan kepala Takumi. Rinrin adalah anak kucing yang ditemukan Shingyouji dan Takumi yang akhirnya dipelihara Ohashi-sensei. Hanya saja, Ohashi-sensei tengah pergi keluar kota dan akan kembali keesokan harinya.

Gii yang melihat ketulusan Takumi dan Shingyouji mengurus si anak kucing tersentuh dibuatnya. Sambil mengelus anak kucing diikuti Akaike dan Toshihisa yang ikut mengelus anak kucing itu, ia berkata:

"Ayolah,Misu! Jangan bawa kucing ini ke penampungan! Kita memohon saja pada Ohashi-sensei agar bersedia memelihara anak kucing ini!" Misu nampak berpikir sejenak, ia lalu menatap Shingyouji yang menatapnya penuh harap sampai akhirnya berkata: "Yah! Baiklah! Tapi hanya sekali ini saja!" Takumi dan Shingyouji tesenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Misu! Takumi, Shingyouji-kun, setelah ini tidak boleh lagi memungut hewan!" Kata Akaike sang ketua dewan Kedisiplinan.

"Darimana kalian menemukan kucing kecil ini?" Tanya Toshihisa penasaran.

"4 hari lalu aku menemukannya di hutan Shidou setelah selesai Latihan Kendo! Dia terlihat kelaparan dan aku kasihan padanya! Tapi aku bingung dimana harus kusembunyikan!" Jelas Shingyouji.

"Kebetulan aku berpapasan dengan Shingyouji-kun sepulang dari Greenhouse, aku yang mengusulkan agar ia disembunyikan disini, dan kami memberinya makanan sisa makanan dan susu yang kami bawa diam-diam dari kantin sekolah!" Sambung Takumi.

"Jadi itu yang menjelaskan soal bungkusan yang kau bawa dalam tasmu serta susu Full Cream Shingyouji?" Tanya Misu sambil melirik makanan dan susu yang tergeletak disamping si anak kucing. Takumi dan Shingyouji terdiam salah tingkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama anak kucing ini? Tanya Toshihisa.

"Suki!" Jawab Takumi dan Shingyouji-kun serempak.

"Suki? Kenapa Suki?" Tanya Toshihisa bingung. Gii, Misu dan Akaike ikut bingung mendengar nama si anak kucing.

" SU dari "Misu", Ki dari "Saki"!" Jawab Shingyouji-kun polos.

" A-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Tawa Toshihisa dan Akaike langsung meledak saat mengetahui asal-usul nama "Suki". Ternyata itu gabuangan nama kekasih teman mereka yaitu "Misu" dan "Saki". Benar-benar cocok! Sadar lirikan tajam Misu kearah mereka, Akaike dan Toshihisa berhenti tertawa sambil menutup mulut mereka berusaha menahan tawa.

"Apa kau hendak meledekku dengan memasukkan namaku pada kucing ini, Shingyouji?" Tanya Misu sambil menatap tajam Shingyouji. Shingyouji buru-buru membantah: "Tidak, Arata-san! Entah kenapa nama itu terlintas di benak kami juga!"

"Nama Suki juga ide dariku! Akhirnya kami sepakat menggabungkan namamu dan Gii menjadi Suki!" Kata Takumi ikut menjelaskan. Wajah Gii merona merah karena malu namanya turut serta dipakai.

"Sudahlah Misu, Gii! Seharusnya kalian senang nama kalian dipakai! Itu artinya Takumi dan Shingyouji sayang pada kalian! Benar kan?" Kata Toshihisa sambil tersenyum jahil ke Takumi dan Shingyouji-kun.

Walaupun malu mengakuinya, tapi Takumi dan Shingyouji mengiyakan pernyataan Toshihisa.

"baiklah Takumi, Shingyouji! Sekarang kalian tidak usah khawatir pada Suki-chan! Aku akan turut mengurusnya! Kalau perlu, besok aku yang akan bicara pada Ohashi-sensei untuk memohon padanya untuk mengadopsi Suki-chan!" Kata Akaike sambil beranjak.

"Terima kasih, Akaike-kun! Minna-san maaf sudah merepotkan kalian semua!" Kata Takumi diikuti anggukan kepala Shingyouji.

"Tidak apa-apa, Takumi, Shingyouji! Lagipula kami senang bisa berkenalan dengan Suki-chan!" Sahut Gii sambil mengelus Suki-chan. Mereka semua menghabiskan waktu sore hari di Gudang untuk bermain dengan Suki-chan. Saat matahari mulai tenggelam, mereka semua kembali ke asrama. Tidak lupa Suki-chan diberi makan yang cukup dan mengunci pintu gudang.

"Apa Ohashi-sensei nanti mau memelihara Suki-chan?" Tanya Takumi sedikit khawatir saat mereka berjalan menuju asrama.

"Tenang saja! Besok aku akan bicara pada Ohashi-sensei !" Ujar Akaike sambil tesenyum.

"Hei! Suki-tachi! Tunggu kami!" Seru Toshihisa meneriaki Gii dan Misu yang berjalan jauh di depan mereka. Dipanggil "Suki-tachi", Gii dan Misu serempak menoleh dan menatap tajam Toshihisa. Takumi, Shingyouji dan Akaike tertawa mendengar panggilan Suki-tachi Toshihisa ke Gii dan Misu. Mengingat nama Suki merupakan gabungan nama mereka berdua.

"Sekali lagi kau meldekku, ku-black list namamu di Student Council!" Ancam Misu ke Toshihisa.

"Sudah, sudah! Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke asrama!" Kata Akaike menenangkan Misu sambil merangkul Misu dan Gii.

Sesampainya di asrama, Akaike dan Toshihisa kembali ke kamar mereka. Kecuali Gii dan Misu yang hendak menahan kekasih mereka di kamar mereka. Takumi pasrah saja saat Gii menarik tangannya menuju kamar Gii. Saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar Gii, Takumi duduk di sofa sementara Gii membuatkan kopi untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Takumi buka suara: "Gii, apa kau marah padaku?"

Gii hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berkata: "Tidak! Setelah aku mengetahui penyebab absennya dirimu dari Greenhouse, aku memakluminya!"

Takumi lega mendengar jawaban Gii, namun tetap saja Takumi merasa tidak enak karena sudah menyimpan rahasia dari Gii.

"Takumi, kumohon jangan lagi menyimpan rahasia atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! Kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu terbuka satu sama lain ,kan?" Kata Gii lembut. Takumi jadi tidak enak mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Gii! Bukan maksudku menyimpan rahasia darimu, hanya saja aku tidak enak kalau kau terlibat dalam hal ini, terlebih lagi kau kini sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai ketua asrama!" Jelas Takumi.

"Baka! Siapa yang merasa kerepotan bila menyangkut dirimu, Takumi?" Kata Gii sambil mengacak pelan rambut Takumi. Takumi lega Gii tidak marah padanya. Gii tiba-tiba menarik Takumi ke rangkulannya.

"Tidak tahukah kamu aku merindukan saat-saat kita berdua saja, Takumi?" Bisik Gii seraya mengelus kepala Takumi.

"G..Gii?" Takumi kebingungan mendengar perkataan Gii. Gii lalu melanjutkan: "Takumi, tetaplah disini malam ini sebagai "pelepas rinduku" akan masa-masa berdua kita!"

"E..Eh? Gii? Tapi sebentar lagi waktu jam malam akan tiba!" Kata Takumi seraya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Gii. Namun Gii menahannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Misu kau kutahan malam ini! Lagipula, besok akhir pekan, tentu tidak apa-apa kau bermalam disini kan?" Bisik Gii sambil menatap Takumi. Takumi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gii. Gii lalu menggendong Takumi ala Bridal Style, dan membaringkannya pelan ke tempat tidur. Malam itu, keheningan malam menjadi saksi bisu Gii dan Takumi yang tengah "merajut cinta" Malam itu.

_Kamar Misu_

Shingyouji dengan gugup mengikuti Misu menuju kamar Misu. Shingyouji tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Misu karena senpai-nya mencengkram erat tangannya setengah menyeretnya.

Saat berada di dalam kamar Misu, Shingyouji dipaksa duduk di tempat tidur Misu. Shingyouji mulai ketakutan seandainya Misu marah atau menghukumnya. Namun, tanpa ia duga, Misu justru menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Walau sempat menolak, tapi Shingyouji pasrah saja saat ia berada dalam pelukan Misu.

"Nah, Shinyouji! Apa kau ingin menjelaskan penyebab dirimu menjadi "anak nakal" akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Misu pelan.

"Deg!" jantung Shingyouji berdegup! Walaupun Misu tidak pernah memarahinya tapi tetap saja dirinya dibuat takut olehnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa menjawabnya? " Bisik Misu pelan ke telinga Shiongyouji. Shingyouji buru-buru melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Misu. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat senpai-nya itu.

"M…maafkan aku, Arata-san! Bu…Bukannya aku bermaksud berbohong padamu, hanya saja aku takut kau akan membawa Suki ke penampungan!" Ujar Shingyouji takut-takut saat melihat tatapan Misu.

"bernarkah?" Tanya Misu. Shingyouji mengangguk.

"Biar kuberitahu, Shingyouji! Pertama-tama, tidak berada disamping "majikanmu" menjadikanmu sebagai "piaraan" yang buruk! Kedua, belum pernah kudengar "piaraan" mempunyai "piaraan" juga! Tidakkah itu aneh?" Sambung Misu. Shingyouji tak bisa berkata-kata. Ucapan Misu ada benarnya juga.

"Maafkan aku, Arata-san! Aku juga tidak mau merepotkanmu untuk urusan ini!" Jelas Shingyouji sambil menunduk. Misu meraih dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya agar Shingyouji bisa menatapnya.

"Baka! Sudah kubilang, kan? Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku? Jangan pernah kabur dan menyimpan rahasia dariku lagi, Shingyouji!" Kata Misu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Singyouji lega mendengar perkataan Misu. Ia menurut saja saat Misu mendorongnya pelan ke tempat tidur sehingga posisi Misu berada diatasnya. Saat Misu hendak menciumnya, Shingyouji tiba-tiba bertanya:

"Arata-san? Bagaimana dengan Suki-chan? Kau takkan membawanya ke penampungan ,kan?"

"Kau tak usah khawatir! Saki dan Hayama akan membujuk Ohashi-sensei besok untuk memelihara Suki! Sekarang, jadilah anak baik dan turuti majikanmu ini!" Kata Misu.

"Suki desu! Arata0san!" Balas Singyouji sambil tersenyum. Dibiarkannya Misu meng-klaim dirinya malam itu.

Sekembalinya Ohashi-sensei ke Shidou gakuen, mereka semua membujuk Ohashi-sensei untuk memelihara Suki-chan. Hal ini disambut gembira Ohashi-sensei karena beliau pecinta kucing. Namun, Ohashi –sensei menegaskan mereka tidak boleh memungut binatang lagi.

Saat berada di Greenhouse, Gii dan Takumi tersenyum melihat Rinrin tengah bermain bersama Suki-chan, teman barunya. Takumi lalu mengeluarkan Biola, ia memainkan lagu kesukaannya: Canon in D Mayor. Karya Pachelbel. Gii terlihat menikmati alunan indah permainan Biola Takumi. Rinrin dan Suki yang tengah bermain pun kini ikut-ikutan mendengrakan permainan Biola Takumi.


End file.
